


Сторонний наблюдатель

by catgotmatongue



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drama & Romance, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgotmatongue/pseuds/catgotmatongue
Summary: В Азиатское подразделение прибывает новый пилот из Америки.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 1





	Сторонний наблюдатель

Сварка яркими снопами искр сыплется отовсюду, слепит глаза, но оторваться от зрелища совершенно невозможно. Последние детали встают на место с пронзительным металлическим скрежетом, техники приваривают их друг к другу, облачают егеря в мощную броню. Юнхён, перегнувшись через перила, завороженно наблюдает за работами. Ещё немного, и Южный Ветер сможет встать в строй. За этим проектом Юнхён пристально следит с самой стадии планировки, даже имя свое Южный Ветер получил по настоянию Юнхёна. Ханбину должно понравиться. Теперь у него будет егерь, созданный специально под него и его второго пилота. Который, кстати, прибудет с минуты на минуту. Юнхён последний раз окидывает взглядом величественную машину войны и направляется к шлюзам. Вообще-то, это работа младших по званию — встречать вновь прибывших, но Юнхён предпочитает знать пилотов в лицо. К тому же, новенький будет работать с Ханбином.

Он немного опаздывает, и когда выбегает под противный моросящий дождь, то видит человека, одиноко застывшего посреди всеобщего хаоса. Кудрявый парень в яркой футболке с Синим Ромео стоит, запрокинув лицо к небу, и явно наслаждается падающими каплями, ловит их ртом. Он кажется таким расслабленным, будто вышел на прогулку, а не приземлился только что на чужой военной базе.

— Офицер Ким Чживон по приказу прибыл. — При виде него парень сразу вытягивается по струнке и салютует.

— Вольно, — смеётся Юнхён. — Давай без формальностей. Я — Сон Юнхён.

— Мой второй пилот? — Чживон улыбается ему открыто и широко, отчего становится неуловимо похож на дружелюбного кролика.

— Главный инженер и координатор программы. — Юнхён отрицательно качает головой. — Покажу тебе тут все.

Юнхён листал его личное дело: талантливый новичок, любимец маршала Пентекоста, освоивший программу подготовки пилота за год. Ходили слухи, что он завалил вступительные в академию, но парень просто отказался уходить, пока его не выслушали. Маршал рискнул дать ему шанс и не прогадал — самый стабильный дрифт на курсе, ни одного проигрыша на симуляторе. Как американцы смогли расстаться с таким сокровищем, оставалось загадкой, но вчера Ханбина просто поставили перед фактом, что прилетает его второй пилот.

Юнхён всю дорогу развлекает парня болтовней, но не забывает изучающе посматривать, как бы между делом, чтобы не спугнуть. Чживон умело лавирует в толпе, просит называть его Бобби и охотно рассказывает о своей жизни в Америке.

Когда огромные монстры впервые вышли из океана и атаковали Сан-Франциско, они с семьей отдыхали там и видели все своими глазами. Потом, когда разразилась настоящая война, он не раздумывая принял решение стать пилотом, потому что хотел защитить свою семью.

Чживон называет пилотов героями и светится детским восторгом, потому что теперь станет одним из них.

— Кто твой любимый егерь? — спрашивает Юнхён, но больше из вежливости: ему не хочется спускать новичка с небес на землю в первый же день.

Он, конечно, уважает всех пилотов, но не так, как Чживон. Обычно такое благоговейное обожание слегка меркнет, когда ты начинаешь работать с пилотами на миссиях, потому что понимаешь, что все они — прежде всего живые люди, которые отчаянно не хотят умирать, грязно матерятся в бою, и в голове у них наверняка полно всякого дерьма. Но Юнхён не осуждает, а делает все, что в его скромных силах, чтобы вернуть их в Шаттердом живыми.

— Синий Ромео. — Чживон жестом показывает на свою футболку. — Я был с родителями на параде, три года назад, тогда все праздновали, что он завалил Хардшипа. Было круче, чем на День благодарения. — Чживон так восхищенно рассказывает о гордости американцев, торопится, глотает слоги, отчего его речь становится почти невозможно разобрать. Но Юнхёну это кажется по-своему милым. — А твой?

— Ты скоро с ним познакомишься. — Юнхён не может сдержать мечтательную улыбку при упоминании егеря. Осталось совсем немного, и Ханбин его увидит. — Его зовут Южный Ветер.

— А мой напарник? Какой он? — любопытно спрашивает Чживон.

На самом деле Юнхён не знает, как описать Ханбина всего парой слов. Его друг обладает редчайшей способностью — держит стабильный девяностопроцентный дрифт с кем угодно. Ханбин невероятно сложный и удивительный, его образ мыслей настолько отличается от остальных, он настолько иной, что держать с ним дрифт может каждый, потому что погружение в его сознание полностью невозможно, а следовательно, нет риска быть затянутым в воспоминания. Является ли это особенностью психики или результатом собственных беспощадных тренировок— никто не может объяснить. Сам Ханбин отшучивается, что просто смог открыть третий глаз. Но командование предпочитает держать его как туз в рукаве и использует для обучения новичков, у которых проблемы с дрифтом. Егерь настолько хорош, говорят они, насколько хорош его пилот, представьте только, на что он будет способен в паре с пилотом со стопроцентной совместимостью. А Чживон, видимо, и есть тот самый счастливчик.

От этих мыслей какое-то чувство неприятно царапается внутри Юнхёна, ноет и причиняет дискомфорт. Похоже, именно так ощущается ревность.

— Необычный, — Юнхён решает ответить уклончиво. — Но он первоклассный пилот. Надеюсь, вы поладите.

— Кстати, без обид, но почему ты со мной возишься? — Голос Чживона выдергивает его из размышлений. Чживон вопросительно поднимает пробитую сережкой бровь, его взгляд из дружелюбного внезапно становится серьезным. Он тоже изучает Юнхёна. — Это разве не работа кого-нибудь на побегушках?

Наблюдательность парня застает Юнхёна врасплох, но это даже хорошо, наивные дурачки в пилотах долго не живут. Значит, часть правды он услышать заслужил.

— Мне работать с тобой на миссиях, лучше сразу подружиться. — О главной причине, том, что связывает его с Ханбином, Юнхён предпочитает умолчать.

— А можно личный вопрос? — Чживон смущенно взлохмачивает свой ворох кудрей, и Юнхёну интересно, что же такого он собрался спрашивать. Юнхён кивает. — Тебе никогда не хотелось стать пилотом?

— Хотелось. Но не подошел. — Разводит руками Юнхён.

Сам того не желая, Чживон бьет по самому больному. Но он же не знает всей ситуации, и он не виноват, что подходит Ханбину. Юнхён все понимает и ярко, ободряюще улыбается парню.

— Зато мой талант инженера оказался нужен программе. — Юнхён продолжает улыбаться, но не может не думать, что эти слова звучат как-то неубедительно.

— Не расстраивайся. — Чживон дружески хлопает его по спине. — Зато у тебя больше шансов выжить.

Рука у него тяжелая и теплая, очень надежная, а сам Чживон — замечательный парень. Юнхён уже чувствует приближающуюся потерю, но старается подавить грустные мысли в зародыше.

///////

Наутро все собираются в тренировочном зале, чтобы посмотреть на поединок. Еще бы, Ким Ханбин, легенда подразделения, против какого-то желторотого новичка-иностранца. Сама проверка — всего лишь формальность, Чживон все равно назначенный второй пилот, но бой один на один для проверки совместимости — это традиция их подразделения, особый ритуал принятия в семью.

Зрители переводят любопытные взгляды с Ханбина на Чживона, оценивают, сравнивают. Тут и там слышатся шепотки, то одобрительные, то завистливые. В первых рядах сидит экипаж Огненной Феи, вернувшийся после совместной миссии с русскими. Юнхён видит Донхёка, их инженера, он приветливо кивает Чживону и показывает большой палец. На задних рядах какая-то суета, мелькает макушка ЧанУ — наверняка мелкий паршивец собирает последние ставки. Сам Ханбин босиком стоит на матах и выглядит отрешенным, смотрит будто в пустоту. Чживон приветствует его широкой улыбкой и протягивает руку. Юнхён замечает, как Ханбин пожимает ее слишком сильно, но в лице Чживона не меняется почти ничего, только дружелюбная кроличья улыбка становится чуть шире.

Первым же ударом Ханбин опрокидывает Чживона на лопатки, в его обычно невыразительных глазах мелькает торжество, едва заметное, но Чживон тут же поднимается и контратакует серией резких движений, останавливает посох в паре миллиметров от виска Ханбина. Один-один. После этого обмена ударами все становится понятно, Юнхён опускает ненужный больше планшет с данными и просто наблюдает. Они дерутся совершенно по-разному: Ханбин полагается на восточные единоборства, каждое его движение выверенно, хирургически точно, никакой лишней суеты. Чживон сражается как уличный боец или дикий зверь, беспощадно, напористо, немного неряшливо, но его энергия завораживает. Мастерство и концентрация против грубой силы. Но это выглядит совершенным диалогом двух разных, но идеально подходящих друг другу людей, гармоничным единством противоположностей, которого никто раньше не мог достичь. От осознания становится немного больно, но Юнхён заставляет себя продолжать смотреть, однако мыслями он не здесь. Его необычное поведение замечает Ханбин и глупо пропускает удар, вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Не отвлекайся, — раздраженно бросает Чживон и сгребает в кулак его майку. Похоже, он злится, что Ханбин игнорирует его даже во время боя. — Твой противник здесь.

Ханбин что-то неслышно отвечает ему, отчего Чживон злится еще больше и принимается атаковать с удвоенной силой. Ханбин не отстает, и поединок заканчивается в два счета, идеальная ничья, четыре-четыре.

— С этого момента Ким Чживон официально назначается пилотом Южного Ветра, — объявляет маршал Квон. —Всем разойтись.

Невысокий и даже какой-то хрупкий, маршал Квон иногда бывает страшнее самих кайдзю. Если он принимает решение, то оно никогда не оспаривается, потому что дураков, смеющих возразить пилоту самого Небесного Дракона, пусть даже бывшему, в их подразделении нет.

На выходе взмокший и раздраженный Ханбин хочет подойти к Юнхёну, но их обоих перехватывает Донхёк, берет под руки и оживленно рассказывает, как они обменивались опытом с Сибирским подразделением. Чжунэ с Чжинхваном сначала разбили с Кайдановскими парочку кайдзю, потом душевно это отметили, а наутро страдали, потому что Чжунэ хватило ума попытаться перепить русских.

История, в общем-то, забавная, но Юнхёну сейчас больше интересно, что Ханбин хотел ему сказать, а перебить Донхёка, который так увлеченно рассказывает, совести не хватает. Вместо этого он вопросительно смотрит на Ханбина.

— Прости, Донхёк, мне нужно идти. — Ханбин, кажется, не настроен обсуждать это здесь. Он уходит не попрощавшись, и Юнхён просто пожимает плечами в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Донхёка.

///////

Вечером Ханбин приходит к нему и они проводят вечер за старой романтической комедией, которую выбрал, конечно же, он сам, а теперь ворчит, вместо того чтобы смотреть.

— Ты же рвался в бой, что тебе не нравится? — Юнхён спрашивает насмешливо, но в глубине его глаз таится искренняя тревога за друга. Ханбин так давно хочет сражаться, но приходится обучать новичков, и он сходит с ума от бездействия, как тигр в клетке.

— Он мне не нравится, — в который раз за вечер повторяет Ханбин. Но сколько ни говори, ситуацию это не изменит.

— Знаешь, психологи говорят, что обычно нам не нравятся люди, похожие на нас самих. — Юнхён пытается побыть голосом разума: нет смысла спорить с официальным приказом, остается только принять нового напарника.

— Да в каком месте мы похожи? — взрывается Ханбин, голосу разума до него пока не достучаться, сначала ему нужно выговориться. — Пусть этот дилетант с комплексом рыцаря валит назад в свою Америку. Не хочу, чтобы в битве меня прикрывал придурок, у которого в комнате стоят фигурки егерей. Представляешь, фигурки! Детский сад.

— А у тебя стоят фигурки из Евангелиона, — дразнит его Юнхён. А потом становится серьезным. — Может, именно его тебе и не хватало? Ну знаешь, для равновесия.

Юнхёну тяжело даются эти слова, но это правда, которую нужно сказать, даже если из-за нее он в итоге потеряет Ханбина. Без Чживона Ханбин просидит в запасе еще черт знает сколько, а больше всего на свете Ханбин хочет пилотировать егеря в настоящем бою.

— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был моим вторым пилотом, — тихо говорит Ханбин и прислоняется к его плечу, теребит пальцами манжеты его рубашки, как будто своими вечно беспокойными руками он пытается сказать больше, чем может выразить словами.

Сколько Юнхён его помнит, Ханбин всегда был очень тактильным. Но здесь это особенно усилилось. Когда твоя голова — это проходной двор для новичков, не умеющих концентрироваться и удерживать дрифт, ему стал необходим какой-то механизм компенсации, чтобы тоже вторгаться в личное пространство других.

— Ну, мне и здесь неплохо. — Юнхён улыбается, но не может заставить себя произнести «я тоже», потому что не хочет волновать друга. Он не может позволить себе расклеиться в присутствии того, кому поддержка сейчас нужнее. — Платят-то мне побольше.

В академию они пришли вместе. Юнхён с отличием закончив инженерный, а Ханбин бросил свой университет, не доучившись год. Ханбина взяли пилотом, Юнхёна забраковали на психологических тестах.

— И теперь я буду следить за тобой с радаров. — Юнхён по-дурацки подмигивает ему, чтобы насмешить, а еще надеется, что Ханбин всегда будет помнить, что он — рядом, что бы ни случилось.

— Хорошо, мамочка. — Закатывает глаза Ханбин, но благодарно улыбается. Он все понимает правильно.

Какое-то время они просто сидят в тишине и смотрят фильм, который на самом деле никому не интересен.

— И у тебя больше шансов выжить, — внезапно говорит Ханбин и крепко сжимает его руку, будто боится, что Юнхён сейчас исчезнет. — Может, это и к лучшему.

— Знаешь, — Юнхён смеётся, но как-то невесело. — Чживон сказал то же самое.

///////

Первый запуск егеря, пусть даже пробный, — это всегда грандиозное зрелище. В нем всегда есть что-то торжественное. Для Юнхёна этот момент особенно важен, потому что он лично поучаствовал в создании егеря. Он сделал все, чтобы егерь Ханбина был таким же особенным, как и он сам. И сейчас, когда Юнхён видит, с каким восхищением смотрит на великолепного стального гиганта Ханбин, то чувствует прилив гордости. А посмотреть есть на что: последний из серии цифровых егерей, облаченный в титановую броню, со встроенной ветряной пушкой и огромной боевой мощью. Ветряная пушка — идея ЧанУ. У мальчишки вообще голова работает отлично, нужно только вовремя его остановить, чтобы не превратил егеря в персонажа любимой игры.

— Центр Южному Ветру. — Имя егеря так легко и правильно ложится на язык, Юнхён рад, что не ошибся с ним. — Биай, Бобби, как слышно?

— Южный Ветер центру. — Он не может видеть Ханбина, но явственно слышит, как тот улыбается. Ханбин наконец вышел из подвала и теперь рвется в бой. — Йо-Йо, слышим вас отлично.

— Рад слышать тебя по ту сторону. — Юнхён не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Я тоже тут, вообще-то, — встревает Чживон как будто бы недовольно, но в его голосе тоже звучит радостное предвкушение.

— Хватит сантиментов, начинаем, — прерывает идиллию маршал, и Юнхён запускает синхронизацию.

Первый чужой вдох в дрифте всегда хриплый, царапающий горло. Каждый раз, когда Юнхён слышит его в наушниках, ему хочется сдернуть аппаратуру, но он профессионал, и нужно держаться. Нужно оставаться бесстрастным, даже когда в твоих наушниках звучит предсмертный крик или последний вздох. Пилоты, наверное, думают, что только они делят между собой этот последний момент, но всегда есть третий, незримый сторонний наблюдатель, который потом превратит трагедию в сухие цифры отчета.

Полушария откалиброваны, дрифт-соединение стабильно. Миссия на симуляторе предельно простая — защищать береговую линию от кайдзю, не дать ему подобраться к Пусану с его тремя миллионами жителей. Но тут маршал приказывает ввести в локацию рыбацкое судно. Поступает приказ — пожертвовать лодкой ради города. Это то, что должны делать все пилоты. На войне нельзя ставить под угрозу жизни большинства. Но Чживон не согласен. Он запрашивает разрешения на эвакуацию судна. Маршал отказывает. К ним уже приближается кайдзю, стремительно сокращает расстояние, лодка оказывается прямо между ними, счет идет на секунды, кайдзю вот-вот сметет ее на своем пути. Ханбин ведет переговоры с маршалом, у них еще есть шанс спасти всех. Но Чживон не намерен ждать, он пользуется тем, что Ханбин на мгновение отвлекается на центр, и перехватывает управление. Юнхён чертыхается прямо в микрофон. Вот почему Чживон получил место второго пилота — обычно главным пилотом становится тот, кто справа, но у Чживона, похоже, оба полушария развиты удивительно хорошо. В чрезвычайной ситуации он смог бы вывести егеря в одиночку. Да уж, Бобби и Биай — смертельное комбо, что они и доказывают, отбросив судно на безопасное расстояние и разделавшись с кайдзю. Они даже успевают отдать приказ береговой охране заняться лодкой. Блестяще пройденная миссия.

Только вот маршал за самоуправство их по головке не погладит, они и сами это понимают, и когда спускаются к командному пункту, на их лицах нет и следа радости.

— Это было мое осознанное решение, продиктованное необходимостью, — Ханбин, не дожидаясь гнева маршала, вступается за Чживона, но глаза у него совершенно темные и нечитаемые. Кажется, Чживону влетит за это не от маршала, а от самого Ханбина, и не известно еще, что хуже.

— Вы проигнорировали прямой приказ. Случись это в реальном бою, я имел бы полное право отдать вас под трибунал. — Маршал в холодной ярости, он не повышает голос, но этого становится только более жутко.

— При всем уважении, маршал Квон, мы всех спасли. — Ханбин смотрит ему прямо в глаза и ни черта не боится. — Миссия успешно выполнена.

Пару секунд они просто сверлят друг друга одинаково ледяными взглядами, а потом маршал сдается.

— Лейтенант Ким, — он выглядит внезапно очень усталым. — Я просто не хочу больше терять пилотов. Вам понятно?

— Так точно. — Ханбин вдруг теряется, замолкает и удивленно смотрит на маршала. Потому что все они считают его идеалом, лишенным человеческих слабостей, но похоже, он тоже привязывается к пилотам. Ханбин приходит в себя на удивление быстро и ровным голосом говорит:

— Разрешите идти?

Все начинают расходиться в мертвой тишине, Ханбин куда-то уводит Чживона. Юнхён хочет пойти за ними, но Ханбин взглядом говорит ему не вмешиваться.

Наутро Чживон светит изумительно ярким фингалом и на вопросы любопытных отвечает с широкой улыбкой, что не вписался в низкий дверной проем. В столовой они с Ханбином садятся завтракать вместе, и, кажется, отношения между ними начинают налаживаться. Юнхён к ним не присоединяется.

///////

— Если меня позовут еще хоть на одно дебильное шоу, я им все в прямом эфире выскажу, — возмущается Ханбин. С тех пор, как их с Чживоном команда стала самой успешной в истории Азиатского подразделения, они стали кумирами.

«Вы теперь что-то вроде поп-звезд, только на арене войны, — сказал им как-то Донхёк. — Привыкайте». Только вот Ханбину это категорически не нравится. В последнее время Ханбин заглядывает к нему все реже, больше боев с кайдзю его изматывает только бесконечное внимание общественности. Бобби с удовольствием подписывает детям футболки и фотографируется с их мамочками. Ханбин бежит от славы как от чумы.

— Пока мы побеждаем, но что потом? — Сегодня их команда получила очередную звезду на корпус, Остроголов, третья категория, но Ханбин как будто не рад. — Это всего лишь попытки отсрочить конец света.

— Ты не веришь в победу? — изумленно спрашивает Юнхён. Несмотря на все годы, проведенные вместе, Ханбин ещё способен удивить его.

— Я верю в то, что все мы итоге умрем. — Кажется, сегодня он настроен особенно пессимистично, а значит, Юнхёна ждет пятиминутка мрачной философии в исполнении Ким Ханбина. — И что лучше умереть в бою.

Ханбин замолкает и задумчиво теребит отросшую челку, то убирает ее с глаз, то снова зачесывает пальцами на лоб. «Чтобы сражаться с монстрами, мы создали монстров». — Вспоминает Юнхён избитую фразу и отчаянно надеется, что ее продолжением не станет «и сами стали монстрами».

— Ты хочешь сказать, что пришел сюда лишь поэтому? — Юнхён знает, что мотивы Ханбина просто не могут ограничиться желанием достойно умереть. Но с другой стороны, это же Ханбин. У него всегда все по-другому.

Сколько Юнхён ни пытался его понять, Ханбин до конца не открывался никому, а сам умудрился врасти в Юнхёна так крепко, что казалось, занимает весь его мир. Как будто своей непостижимой головы ему было мало, он еще и в Юнхёнову залез. В голову, в сердце, в жизнь.

Юнхёну доводилось бывать в Костяных Трущобах Гонконга. Там кости убитых кайдзю становились частью ландшафта, вокруг них медленно, как живая плоть, нарастали дома, многоэтажки, потом целые кварталы, жизнь продолжалась, несмотря ни на что. Порой он чувствовал себя таким вот городом. Ханбин появился в его жизни, постепенно оброс общими воспоминаниями, и теперь останется там навсегда, как кости кайдзю, которые нельзя сдвинуть из-за их непомерной тяжести.

Ханбин как-то сказал ему, что не хотел бы иметь отношения с пилотом, хватит с него дрифта, вне поля боя он не потерпит никого в своей голове. Иногда Юнхён вспоминал его слова и думал, есть ли у него надежда. А иногда ему хотелось проверить, не торчит ли у него из груди огромный обломок кости, пробивший сердце.

— Я здесь, потому что могу. Потому что должен. Потому что ты здесь. Выбирай. — Ханбин своим ответом выдергивает Юнхёна из печальных размышлений, смотрит так тепло, улыбается ему нежно, этой своей улыбкой только для близких, такой же невероятной, как распустившийся среди зимы прекрасный цветок.

Конечно, Юнхёну хочется верить в последний вариант. В такие моменты ему как никогда хочется признаться, но это нужно было делать раньше, до приезда Чживона, он упустил момент, и сейчас это все только испортит.

///////

Юнхён сидит за столом в тесной железной коробке, зовущейся его комнатой, и пишет, комкает испорченный лист бумаги и принимается писать снова. Сегодняшняя ночь прошла за пультом управления, тревожная и бессонная. Очередное явление. Очередная смерть в прямом эфире. Юнхён давно уже должен спать после изнурительной мисии, но он всё сидит и упрямо пишет своё письмо.

Об этом не знает никто, кроме Ханбина, но в случае гибели пилота он всегда посылает семье письмо, если, конечно, кто-то еще жив. Им запрещено разглашать подробности, но написать пару утешающих слов ему вполне по силам.

Это Ханбин подкинул ему идею, подчеркнул, что устав запрещает Сон Юнхёну разглашать информацию, но что мешает ему подписаться чужим именем и опустить письмо в ящик в центре города.

В этом весь Ханбин, он не будет слепо подчиняться приказам. Они с Чживоном оба нарушают правила, но делают это по-разному. Ханбин ищет лазейки в уставе и всегда находит, а потом с каменным лицом и нечитаемым взглядом выставляет все как необходимые действия на свое усмотрение в чрезвычайной ситуации. Чживон идет на открытое столкновение и неподчинение. Но Ханбин всегда прикрывает его, когда ситуация становится слишком напряженной.

В такие дни как сегодня, Ханбин обычно приходит к нему и пытается поддержать как может, хотя никогда не понимает, почему Юнхён принимает все так близко к сердцу. На войне как на войне, считает он, произносит тост в честь умерших на поминках, оставляет их покоиться с миром, и больше не вспоминает. Но Юнхён всегда благодарен за его молчаливое присутствие.

Сегодня Ханбин впервые не пришел. После того случая с егерем они с Чживоном, кажется, нашли общий язык и стали проводить много времени вместе. Очевидно, Ханбин увидел в дрифте что-то, что заставило его изменить свое мнение. Еще в то самое утро, когда Юнхён увидел Чживона с фингалом, но продолжающего ярко улыбаться Ханбину, то уже мысленно смирился с потерей и поприветствовал его самой дружелюбной из арсенала своих улыбок. Он с самого начала знал, что так и будет. Все понял и решил для себя еще в ту самую первую встречу с Чживоном.

Чживон всегда улыбается. Не всегда искренне, но он старается так сильно, что просто нельзя остаться равнодушным. На утреннем построении Чживон подхватывает не выспавшегося после миссий Ханбина под локоть, не дает упасть. Накидывает на плечи вечно мерзнущему Ханбину свои безразмерные толстовки. Ханбин теперь знает, что Чживон не любит морепродукты и приносит им обоим на завтрак яичницу с беконом. Юнхён чувствует себя одновременно и ненужным, и испытывает облегчение, что за Ханбином теперь кто-то присмотрит, а Чживон надежный, он справится. Он не испугался, когда Ханбин пытался его запугать, значит, у него всё получится.

Юнхён должен отпустить Ханбина, потому что так будет лучше. Нет смысла бороться с неизбежным. Когда твой пилот понимает тебя лучше, чем кто-либо, а над вами висит неизбежная гибель, рано или поздно пилоты оказываются в одной постели, ничего удивительного. Вы или родственники, или любовники. Третьего, как правило, не дано. Такие вещи никто не афиширует, их просто принимают как должное.

Пусть Ханбин спит с Чживоном, если Чживон сможет его защитить, то пусть так и будет. Что угодно, лишь бы его не привезли на базу с теми же повреждениями, что и у егеря. Что угодно, лишь бы не слышать в эфире его смерть.

///////

Сегодня снова зафиксировано движение в разломе, на неделю раньше обещанного. Четвертая категория. Впервые. У Юнхёна холодеют руки, пока он отслеживает по мониторам Ханбина с Чживоном, проверяет все ли в порядке.

— Южный Ветер центру, — Ханбин докладывает строго, без их обычных шуточек. Когда идешь на бой с самым опасным из известных монстров, никому не до смеха. — Мы на месте. Ждем приказа.

На экране отображаются жизненные показатели Ханбина и Чживона, пока он их видит, все в порядке. Чживон тихо шепчет слова молитвы, и сегодня не слишком религиозный Юнхён с ним полностью согласен. Только бы вернулись живыми.

— Будьте осторожнее. — Юнхён обычно старается не говорить под руку, но лучше пусть эти горячие головы перестрахуются. — Мне не нравится его сигнатура.

— Вас понял, — Ханбин отвечает кратко и официально, а потом добавляет, уже мягче:

— Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.

— Движение справа на три часа. — Юнхён немного успокаивается: если Ханбин пообещал, то точно сдержит свое слово. — Готовьтесь.

Бой начинается как обычно, с обмена ударами, противники будто присматриваются друг к другу. Где-то в глубине души Юнхён всегда подозревал, что кайдзю — не просто тупые монстры, ведомые лишь желанием убивать. Их интеллект развивается, они подстраиваются под егерей, набираются опыта. Поэтому сегодняшнее явление четвертой категории страшнее, чем все, что было раньше. Кто знает, на что они окажутся способны.

В наушниках раздается оглушительный звук удара, затем скрежет и крик боли. Голос Ханбина Юнхён не спутает ни с кем.

— Корпус пробит. Нет сигнала от правой руки, — докладывает он маршалу. На экране правая сторона Ханбина горит красным. — Южный Ветер, как вы? Ханбин?

— Повреждено плечо. Ерунда. Мы справимся, — раздается голос Ханбина, искаженный помехами. Он говорит что-то еще, но слова тонут в шуме, раздается еще один удар, и сигнал полностью исчезает. Маленькая точка, обозначающая их, пропадает с экрана.

— Ханбин? Чживон? — Юнхён кричит в микрофон, как будто это поможет, как будто они услышат его через километры. — Ответьте.

В ответ лишь полная тишина. В ярости и страхе он бьет по неисправному монитору, руку прошивает боль, но он замахивается снова. Маршал Квон твердо отводит его руку.

— Докладывай, — резко приказывает он, и Юнхён приходит в себя.

— Связь накрылась, возможно, из-за сильного электрического разряда или механических повреждений, — быстро рапортует Юнхён маршалу. — Электроника егеря могла выйти из строя. Если так, то они не смогут продолжать бой. Нужно посылать помощь.

Юнхён бы сам запрыгнул в вертолет и помчался к ним, но знает, что никакого толку там, в реальном бою, от него не будет. Чувство собственного бессилия злит, но здесь у него есть хотя бы крошечная возможность им помочь.

— Огненная Фея, готовиться к высадке, — маршал реагирует мгновенно. Юнхён готов броситься ему на шею от облегчения, но вряд ли маршал Квон одобрит телячьи нежности. Нельзя терять времени, пока Фею перебрасывают на место, Юнхён пытается дозваться до Ханбина.

— Южный ветер, помощь идет. — Юнхён старается успокоиться, но они с Чживоном там один на один с сильнейшим из известных монстров и без связи, а это ни капли не успокаивает.

Как там учил его Ханбин? Вдох-выдох. Юнхёну нужно собраться, паника сейчас ничем не поможет. Лучшее, что он может сделать — это оставаться на своем месте и быть наготове.

— Ханбин, ответь мне, черт тебя дери. — Юнхён проклинает эту дурацкую цифровую систему. А если кайдзю ударит разрядом посильнее? Тогда весь штаб может накрыться. А на подключение запасных генераторов нужно будет время, которого у них нет.

— Ханбин, ты обещал, что все будет хорошо. — Голос Юнхёна дрожит. За все годы их дружбы он привык верить Ханбину как себе, но мертвая тишина в эфире сводит с ума. Стоит только подумать, что это обещание — последние слова Ханбина, как руки начинают мелко трястись.

— Только попробуй там сдохнуть. — Юнхён, не дожидаясь разрешения маршала, отправляет на место спасательный отряд и отчаянно надеется, что он не пригодится. — Я не могу тебя потерять.

— Я даже не успел сказать, что ты мне нравишься. Больше, чем друг. — Юнхён уже готов позорно разрыдаться. Сдерживает лишь мысль, что Ханбину бы не понравилось видеть его таким. Нужно было говорить раньше, понимает Юнхён, пусть бы тогда их дружба перестала существовать как таковая, но он хотя бы открыто признался, а не делал этого сейчас, в пустом эфире, как последний трус. — Уже чертову кучу лет. Я просто боялся признаться и все испортить. А потом приехал Чживон.

Юнхёна уже несет, ему настолько страшно, что он продолжает говорить все, что приходит в голову, просто не может остановиться. Он никогда не был настолько близок к истерике.

— Пожалуйста, будь жив. Я должен тебе это лично сказать. — Внезапно в голове всплывает дурацкая примета, что, если пообещать сделать то, что ужасно не хочется или чего всегда боялся, то дело обязательно закончится хорошо. — Хочешь, хоть перед всем Шаттердомом повторю.

Когда Фея рапортует, что прибыла на место и сама разберется с кайдзю, эфир оживает. Раздаются шумы, помехи, а потом связь восстанавливается.

— Южный ветер центру, — Чживон прокашливается, звучит хрипловато, но отчетливо. — Как слышно? Йо-Йо?

— Вас слышу, — почти кричит Юнхён и вскакивает с кресла, опрокидывает кружку кофе, но даже не замечает этого. — Ханбин? Ты в порядке?

Повисает пауза, кофе тонкой струйкой стекает со стола на ботинки Юнхёна, но ему нет до этого дела. Он уже успевает подумать о тысяче самых худших вариантов, но тут Чживон отвечает за Ханбина.

— Да здесь он, осознает, каким ослом был все это время. — В голосе слышится дружеская насмешка, Чживон, кажется, очень доволен ситуацией. — Хотя по мне и ты не лучше. Могли бы не дожидаться третьего лишнего, а давно уже трахаться на узкой пилотской койке.

От шока Юнхён даже не кривится из-за грубого Чживоновского лексикона, просто ошеломленно молчит. А Чживон, чтобы подразнить его, еще и добавляет:

— Бро, я, конечно, заценил твою страстную речь, но мог бы ради приличия спросить и о моем самочувствии.

— Возвращайтесь на базу, — Юнхён, пытаясь сохранить лицо, говорит официальным тоном, хотя уши предательски краснеют. Даже маршал смотрит на него с усмешкой.

— Когда вернемся, не забудь повторить, ты обещал, — внезапно подает голос Ханбин, видимо, решив окончательно добить Юнхёна.

Перед тем как отключиться, Чживон бормочет что-то про сраную дрифтовую телепатию и какого черта он должен все это слушать.

Юнхён переключается на Фею и думает, что ЧанУ был прав: пора переводить всех егерей на аналоговые системы, иначе он тут умрет от волнений, так и не узнав, что ему ответит Ханбин.


End file.
